iTap
by CeliseShipper
Summary: What happens when Sam and Freddie take a tap class together...and they are compared to another two people that are so obviously in love? Could hidden feelings arise?
1. Chapter 1

"NO not that type of shuffle you dipwad" said Sam, looking at Freddie attempting to tap dance. "You can't even do something embarassing right."

"I am not the only guy in here" he said, gesturing to the other two males in the tap class.

"Yes but you're the only one with a messed up face."

Everyone laughed and Freddie shushed them.

"Why are you even doing this class with me?" Sam asked him.

"I had nothing better to do."

"So you took a tap class, you, who has never even taken any dance class in your life- other than mother-son ballroom classes."

Everyone in the class laughed again.

Besides Freddie and Sam, there were two boys and six girls. One girl was tall and dirty blonde, with blue eyes that stung through you. Her name was Ella. Next was a girl, shortest in the class, with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, her name was Lisa. Next was a short girl with light brown hair, hazel eyes, glasses, and a fuller figure than anyone in the class, which were mostly twigs. Her name was Kerri. The next to girls both had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, they basically were twins, except for the fact they were born three years apart. The last girl had brown hair and beach blonde highlights. Her name was Alexis, a name much more prettiesh and girly-girl ish than her goth/rock girl image presented herself. She had braces on. All the bands on her braces were black.

The first of the two boys had dark hair and dark eyes, while the second one was taller and blonde. The first's name was John. The Second's name was Cole.

"People are going to think your gay, Fredward."

"I'm gay," said John.

"I'm not," said Cole, "I just don't get a lot of dates-well any, because all girls think I am."

"See what this will do to your reputation," she whispered to him so none of the other students taking the class could hear.

"I am bored, and nobody will find out-" he stopped, "Unless you tell them, which you better not, because I will-"

"You will what?"

"I-" Freddie didn't know what to say, even in tights, leatord, and pink dance shorts, Sam was still more intimidating than him. Freddie knew Sam could take him any day, night, evening, morning, or any other time of the day. Freddie knew better than to mess with her at this point.

Kerri and Alexis were giggling at their fight. "What's so funny?" Sam said, walking up to them.

"Nothing really" said Alexis, not intimidated by Sam at all. "You guys are just so much like these people that we know."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Cole and Lisa," said Kerri, pointing.

"They totally like each other, they just let it out by verbally abusing each other."

"We don't like each other," Freddie answered quickly.

"Yeah," said Sam, supporting him.

"Whatever you say," said Kerri. And with that, she and Alexis walked away, with huge grins on their faces.

Sam looked over at Cole and Lisa. By the way they were fighting, it did seem pretty obvious they didn't like each other. But she and Freddie weren't like that. Sure they kissed once-but that was to get their first kiss over and done with. She and Freddie had no real feelings for each other-did they? No they didn't! Why would she even bring doubt up in her mind? Freddie loved Carly. Sam was just Sam. Freddie hated Sam, and Sam hated Freddie. It was the natural balance in the world, like how chese always had to be on pizza (people who didn't do that were just DISGUSTING) like how ham belonged to Sam, not only because it rhymed but because Ham was Sam's true love-not Freddie. Wait, why was she even thinking about how Freddie could be her soul mate? NO Freddie wasn't her soul mate, ugh why did she keep puting the words "Freddie" "Her" and "Soul Mate" in the same sentence.

"Stop mind, stop you stupid mind" Sam muttered softly to herself. No thoughts of Freddie and soul mates. Nobody said soul mates, you just came up with that one by yourself. Wait-Why had she come up with it by herself? It would be more acceptable if Kerri or Alexis had maybe brought it up...but Sam saying it herself? It was just repulsive. It was more repulsive than men in striped shirts- well, except for Freddie- he could actually pull that off-

Why was she thinking about Freddie pulling anything off? He couldn't pull anything off? He was a Freddie. Not Freddie- a Freddie. The Freddie. An it. Not him-it. Freddie was an it.

An it that was so hot.

Sam jerked herself up. Did she seriously just think that? She was Samantha Jean Puckett. she didn't think freddie's were hot. But once it crosssed her mind, it wouldn't be let out. It bounced across her, and Sam started thinking about it more...could she actually believe it? No. Stupid Kerri, and stupid Alexis for putting these goddamn stupid thoughts inside her stupid goddamn head-which wouldn't let out the fact that Freddie was not. Sam growled. Fredward Benson was not hot! NOT HOT! NOT HOT! FREDDIE was not hot. He was the most not hottest thing on-

Freddie was so hot.

Sam growled to herself again.

"Stupid mind," she muttered/growled to herself.

Sam looked over at Cole and Lisa. Sam could tell that they obviously liked each other...and Kerri and Cole had seen that same thing in her and Freddie? Not it was not possible. She could never like Freddie Benson, and he could never like her. They just plain old hated each other. That was the science of things, it was fact.

Fredward Benson was not hot.

Mhmm. That was right. Good Sam. Good Sam. that's your right track of mind. Keep yourself on that good track of happiness, and don't ever get off Sammy, nevere ever get off, Freddie Benson was not hot.

Freddie was not hot

Freddie was not hot

Freddie was so not hot

Freddie was so not hot

Freddie was so hot.

Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY so i came up with this idea from my tap class...i noticed two people were just like Sam and freddie, and why not compare them in fanfiction! It will be continued...in five reviews. this is the longest chapter i have ever done. ( I know, pathetic...i just don't really write long chapters) so, R and R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I know I know, this chapter isn't nearly as long as the last, I just really wanted to get this up, considering I've been putting off writing it. It was more fun to write this chapter than I thought it would be, and I actually really enjoyed it. I tried to make it humorous like the last chapter, and i promise, next chapter won't be a self war with one of the characters. Please Review :D**

* * *

><p>Freddie's POV<p>

I looked over at Sam. I could never even think about dating that chick. I mean, she was rude to me, abused me on many severe physical and severe emotional levels. It was against any laws established by any science that we could be together, at any time or place. It just was not possible.

But the heart doesn't listen to science.

WOAH. where did that come up in my head from? My heart did not belong to Samantha Jean Puckett. I liked Carly, remember Carly, Freddie? You love her!

Wait, I never said anything about loving Sam. There was no love in Sam.

But I had said love to compare her and Carly.

But i just loved Carly, and I hated Sam. Fact on fact.

But I had to admit, my major crush on Carly had steadily decreased over the years, thus I wasn't that into her anymore.

I didn't love Carly romantically at all anymore, I realized, it shocking even myself..

I didn't even like Carly romantically.

Carly had, over the years, become more of a sister type to me than a lover.

I fought with my conscious.

'You love Carly as a sister?' it asked me.

"Yes."

'But do you think of Sam as your sister?'

"No."

'But do you totally and honestly hate Sam?'

"No, I don't hate Sam really at all-'

'So you like Sam. See, that was easy. It's all settled now, little Fredward. Take a break, drink some iced tea. You like Sam.'

"As a friend-"

'So you like her as a friend, which could into something else, something deeper, more passionate, love always-'

"I only love Sam as a friend! That is it! I only love her as a friend! Friend"

'So you admit you love Sam on some level.'

"You twisted my words around! How dare you!"

'You said it, not me.'

"But you-"

'I'm your conscious, Fredward. I AM you. The only reason I am saying this stuff is because YOU are weighing the possibilities in your own head. I'm just your conscious. I am part of you, I am you.'

Freddie struggled to find a comeback to this. "You conscious-jerk thingy."

Freddie had realized he was fighting with himself. Why were those questions popping up inside hiself? Was it because of Alexis and Kerri? Or was it all his conscious's fault?

No-don't blame the conscious. The conscious was himself, if he said that, it meant that he really did feel that, and he really did love Sam.

He could really love Sam, could he? He was tricking himself. Being played by his own mind.

I looked over at Sam. She was standing awkwardly, trying to copy the teacher's movements along with the other eight people in the class. Her blonde hair moved down her head, neck and upper-body with grace. Her blue eye's sparkled like a clear pond, beautiful on a sunny day, and they were so deep with knowledge, understanding and somehow underneath it all compassion that you couldn't see the bottem. Her figure was beautiful. Everything about Sam Puckett, as I looked at her, was absolutely brilliant, shining, and beautiful. She was beautiful, in herself. She was amazing.

Wait, did I just call Sam Puckett amazing and beautiful? There has to be something going on in my head, I should ask my mom about it...but if I do I would have to explain this entire moment to her, and she would probably take me to some mental hospital of some sort.

And he couldn't leave Sam.

And, uh Carly! Carly was important! iCarly, yeah, he could leave that just to be in some mental hospital, for something he was so sure about.

Wait, he wasn't sure about this at all! He was questioning his mental stability about this!

About Sam being beautiful.

'You think Sam's beautiful!'

"Shut up conscious."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH Feelings are arising-well what else would you expect? Seddie is awesome!Review please, you have no idea how much excitement I get when I see that little notification in my email, especially when they turn out detailed and long (You don't have to make the review long, I just like reviews!) tell me anything you liked or disliked about the story, and any suggestions you might have for next chapter. I want to make next chapter longer, so i need some material for it! Would you like to see more interaction with the other dancers and such? ANYTHING. ColeLeah FTW :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! WOW- I have had a lot of fun writing this story! AND I just got a really good idea for a one-shot, even though I hate reading and writing one-shots (Why I haven't written a oneshot yet) But this chapter is short, only because i write better in shorter chapters. I might only have one more chapter to this, so READ and REVIEW :D**

* * *

><p>"Your an it"<p>

"Bwahaha!"

"Go away!"

"Make me!"

Cole and Leah were fighting again, but laughing all the way. They fought like two best friends would fight,m except this was between a boy and a girl, and they looked each other in the eyes while doing it.

Straight in the eyes, in a loving way that neither of them would come to terms with.

"Don't talk to me!"

Sam chuckled to herself. But wait, she could think they liked each other, becuase that would mean she and Freddie liked each other, and-well he didn't like her back. Point blank. Nothing was ever going to change the fact that he ws not into girls like her, like this. She wasn't a flower. She was like the disgusting weed that killed all the pretty flowers in the garden, and then all the children cried because all of their pretty flowers had been overtaken by the disgusting weed.

Yup, that was her.

Sam admitted to herself she liked him a bit, but she knew that he did not like her back. She was the weed. He wanted the flower.

He, being the nice guy that he was, was never going to go for her, the weed. He deserved so much better than her.

* * *

><p>Freddie sighed. So maybe he did like Sam, just a little bit, but she would never go out with him. She wanted the bad boys. He was a geeky Freddie. She was so beautifuly. She deserved more than him.<p>

* * *

><p>At school the next day, Freddie was approached at his locker by Cora Gagnon. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and perfect teeth. She was a flower.<p>

"Hey Freddie!" She said smiling. He smiled back at her. Girls like Cora never paid any attention to guys like him. Even with his infatutation with Sam still on the rise, he couldn't help but be happy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime!"

"Sure," said Freddie, not turning down a date with a pretty girl that just might take his mind off of Sam. "I can show you the iCarly studio, tonight?"

"Sure!" she said. She giggled, and walked away to her little pack of popular friends.

Carly and Sam had seen the whole thing, and were now walking up to Freddie. Sam had a look of somewhat sadness on her face, while Carly just looked shocked.

"You're going on a date with Cora Gagnon?" said Carly. "She is a total slut! I'm surprised she isn't pregnant by now! And she is a total insensitve rhymes with witch! She has made guys cry! Even Toby Mackson, and he's a buff football player!"

"Relax," said Freddie. "We're not doing much of everything. I'm just going to show her the iCarly studio. I'm sure you two will be lagging around somewhere near there."

"Just stay a Virgin!"

"No promises!"

"FREDDIE!"

"I was just joking!"

"Don't kid me-"

"Okay, I am so very sorry and it really hurts my heart that i have fooled you so. I promise, I will never do anything like that ever again-mom."

"Don't call me your mother, Fredward!"

"Only my mom and Sam call me Fredward, Carly!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

* * *

><p><strong>I have big plans for the next chapter, like I am so excited :DDDDD and anyone else see the iLMM Behind the Scenes Promo like AHAHAHAHUDHAHAHAHAHAH omg. Follow me on twitter! My name is Tapdancingautho. Just like that. its autho, not author. Tapdancingautho<strong>

**If you follow me I will most likely follow you back, AND maybe if i get some fanfiction followers I'll put some fanfiction hints on their! Say on your review if you would like that!**

**Thanks a dozen!**


	4. Chapter 4

"And this," said Freddie, "Is the iCarly studio." He was showing Cora around the place. She watched iCarly, and was really excited to see where it was all done. Meanwhile, Carly and Sam had agreed to stay downstairs.

"Don't worry," Sam had said, sharply. "I won't ruin your little date of sorts."

"It's not a date," Freddie had said back.

When Cora had walked by, she had said, "It's totally a date, you priss," and applied a serious amount of Sweet Strawberry Explosion bright pink lip gloss.

Sam, turned away, disgusted and heartbroken. Freddie would go for Cora, the flower, the lip gloss, not her the weed, the natural and boring lip color and flavor.

Now Freddie was upstairs with Cora. He was showing the place around, but in reality she just wanted one thing from him.

Sam sighed, and turned on The Real Girls of Northridge.

"What's that show?" Carly asked.

"It's about a bunch of prissies down in California talking about how pathetic their lives are because their boyfriend of one day dumped them for their best friend and about how they are so hungry but they can't eat." Sam said. "It reminds me that I don't have the most pathetic life, these people are even more pathetic. They always talk about how much they're lives suck, and I wish I had their life."

Carly looked stunned. She had never seen Sam ramble on like this before. "Sam? Are you all right? Is something going on...are you...jealous of Cora?"

"No-no!" Sam stuttered. She flustered. She stopped. "I have to go upstairs."

"No! We can't interrupt him-"

"But-"

"Sit"

Meanwhile, Freddie was still giving Cora the tour. He showed her the equipment, and she pretended to be interested. "See," he thought, "She would totally be a better girlfriend than Sam."

But is that what he really wanted?

Yes, he did, he wanted a nice girlfriend who wouldn't beat him and always make fun of him-

did he really?

Sam couldn't stand it anymore. All she could picture was Freddie and Cora making out, Freddie geting the all of her Strawberry lip gloss. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke out of Carly's grip, and ran upstairs. Carly ran after her. "Sam! Sam! Don't ruin this for Freddie! Come on Sam! Can't you just be happy for him?"

"Not when he's not happy with me!" Sam yelled back.

Carly stood, stunned for a moment, taking in Sam's words. And then, she continued running up the stairs, shouting, "I knew it! I knew it! Ha ha Seddie for the win!"

Cora was fed up with pretending to be interested in what Freddie was saying. She applied more lip gloss, and pulled Freddie close to her.

She kissed him.

"Woah Woah woah!" Freddie said, pushing away. "What was that?"

"That's what we do if we're dating, well that's what we start out doing. We can get into more-"

"No, no, no!"

"Why? Is there somebody else?"

"Sort of," Freddie said, looking at the ground.

"Is it Carly?"

Freddie shook his head.

"Sam?"

Freddie kept looking at the ground.

Cora got mad. "You can have someone like me, and you want someone like her, you deserve someone so much better!"

"I don't want anyone better!" Freddie yelled.

Little did they know that Sam was at the door, at that moment.

"Really?" Sam asked, quietly. They both looked overe at her. "yeah," Said Freddie.

Sam ran to him. Cora stomped out of the room.

Before leaving, she said, "I'm pregnant, and it's yours!"

"We never had sex!"

"Crap!"

But Sam and Freddie had each other, and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
